


head and the heart

by OnyxIsNotOverdramatic



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ...probably lol, Angst??, Fluff, Gen, Implied Logicality, M/M, MAINLY FLUFF AND HUMOR, Maybe - Freeform, Maybe angst, Multi, Other, first fic, first fic and im lazy, hahaaaa im tired let's do this, have fun, i think that's it???, idk - Freeform, idk lol, imma stop now sorry, logan and patton r soft bois, m a y b e, maybe mentions of other characters, no caps or grammar because i can fite me, or first posted fic at least, patton glad boi, prolly, random idea i guess, short fic thing, sorry in advance, tell me if there's more or something idk, uhh, yknow what screw it angst it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxIsNotOverdramatic/pseuds/OnyxIsNotOverdramatic
Summary: (first work, sorry)logan and patton were different, to say the least. different values, different personalities, different preferences, the list goes on. but one thing they have in common is they both have a crush. the head on the heart, and the heart on the head.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	head and the heart

**Author's Note:**

> ok so before fic this is my first posted fanfic. im not gonna use grammar for this one because im lazy and tired. go easy on me and sorry for any mistakes. im not using caps at least, maybe basic grammar. im making this up as i go tbh lol. anyway, sorry for the hold up, be free

"hey logan!!," a cheery voice called. logan jumped, his head shooting up from the craned position it had been in, his book nearly falling to the floor. he scrambled to grab it, clutching it to his chest when he did. he used one hand to hastily push his glasses up the bridge of his nose, glaring slightly at the bubbly bundle of energy that bounced into the room.

"salutations, patton. what was the purpose of announcing your presence so abruptly? i am sure you could have greeted me in a less... disruptive manner," logan drawled, staring at the now bashful looking patton. he shuffled his feet, grinning sheepishly. "aw well, shucks pal!! im sorry to startle you, it's just been a while since i last saw you!!"

logan looked at patton, raising his eyebrows in disbelief. "we saw each other a few hours ago."

patton bounced in his spot, a broad smile on his face as he chirped, "like i said, it's been a while!! i missed you!! whatve you been doing, buddy?" he tilted his head, looking like an eager and curious young puppy. logan chuckled, amused at the thought.

"ive been reading this book. what have you been doing?" logan analyzed patton's appearance, noting the excessive amount of glitter and the small stickers all over his arms, as well as stray splatters of paint and marker. glitter sparkled in his hair like stars, and lay across his face like constellations. from this, he could deduce that patton most likely was helping roman on some creative, hyperactive fueled frenzy.

this was confirmed as patton happily stated, "ive been hanging out with our favorite prince, the fabulous roman!! he was having some trouble coming up with an idea, so he called me over to help!! i got a little distracted, honestly, but i couldnt help it!! all the glitter and the colors.. they were calling me, i swear!!" patton giggled, amused at his own tomfoolery. logan sighed, hiding his own bemusement. 

"yes, i can tell that from the more than plentiful amount of cat stickers and sparkles that keep scattering from your person every time you move. not to mention all the paint and markers that managed to get on you. you look like you got attacked by a rabid fairy."

patton laughed, a trace of surprise on his face. he shook his head, joy coloring his words as he spoke, "hehe, yeah, id say that's pretty accurate!! it was a pretty _spark-_ tacular experience!!"

logan groaned, burying his head in his hands. his voice was muffled as his voice drifted out from his palms, "the puns... why must they haunt me so..?!"

patton burst into hysterical laughter, nearly falling over before he balanced himself on his knees. he held himself up, his arms shaking and his glasses nearly falling off. logan looked up, seeing patton wheezing, tears gathering in his eyes, his face flushed with humor. logan blinked, surprised, before a grin broke across his face that he disguised with a cough, glancing back at patton and smiling behind his fist. he would never admit it, but he felt happy in that moment.


End file.
